j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Mei-chan no Shitsuji
, also known as Mei-chan's Butler, is a Japanese comedy about a young woman who, upon losing her parents in an accident, learns more about herself than she realized. Synopsis The story revolves around a young woman named Mei, who was rescued as a young girl by someone calling himself her "butler." With only a vague memory, though, the experience seems like just a dream. But one day, after her parents' accidental death, he appears: Rihito comes from a line of outstanding butlers, and he has been appointed to serve her! Now her ordinary life has completely flipped, as she discovers that she's actually the heiress to a fortune, and is forced to transfer to St. Lucia Girls' Academy, where all the students have butlers! As a result, her childhood friend Kento decides to enroll in a butler school so that he can stay close to her. http://www.tokyograph.com/articles/Winter_2009_Drama_Preview Cast "M" denotes Master and "B" denotes Butler. Shadow (Ombra) Rank *Nana Eikura as Mei Shinonome (M) *Hiro Mizushima as Rihito Shibata (B) *Mitsuki Tanimura as Tami Yamada (M) *Shinnosuke Abe as Kanda (B) Moon (Luna) Rank *Aya Oomasa as Rika Kayama (M) *Takeru Satoh as Kento Shibata (B) *Akihiro Mayama as Aoyama (B) *Aoi Nakabeppu as Fujiko Natsume (M) *Nobuo Kyo as Nezu (B) *Shiori Kutsuna as Rin Amo (M) *Tomomi Maruyama as Yotsuya (B) *Riko Yoshida as Miruku Mamahara (M) *Ryohei Suzuki as Daimon (B) *Chise Nakamura as Hikaru Matsushiro (M) *Keisuke Minami as Tsukiji (B) *Haruna Kojima as Nao Takenomiya (M) *Yuki Kimisawa as Nogizaka (B) *Kinako Kobayashi as Kyoko Umeshima (M) *Keisuke Kato as Roppongi (B) *Hikari Kikuzato as Kaori Uemura (M) *Kenki Yamaguchi (山口賢貴) as Nakameguro (B) *Tana Akiyama (秋山多奈) as Yuko Nakano (M) *Daishi Shikanai as Okachimachi (B) Sun (Sole) Rank *Yu Yamada as Lucia (Shiori Hongo) (M) *Osamu Mukai as Shinobu (B) *Mayuko Iwasa as Izumi Ryuonji (M) *Jutta Yuki as Kiba (B) *Asami Usuda as Yuma Daichi *Chiaki Horan as Satomi Mizusawa *Ayano Yamamoto as Eriko Hino *Natsumi Ishibashi (石橋菜津美) as Ai Kazama St. Lucia Girl's Academy *Keiko Horiuchi as Sister Rose (M) *Kosuke Suzuki as Sakuraba (B) Hongo Family *Manpei Takagi as Ukon Akabane *Shinpei Takagi as Sakon Akabane *Masahiko Tsugawa as Kintaro Hongo Nakamoto Family *Nanase Hoshii as Natsumi Nakamoto *Hiromi Kitagawa as Mifuyu Nakamoto *Mako Ishino as Akiko Nakamoto *Tetta Sugimoto as Shunpei Nakamoto Others *Jun Hashizume as Shutaro (Mei's father) (ep1) *Yorie Yamashita as Yu (Mei's mother) (ep1) *Kaori Yamaguchi as Miwako Ryuonji (Izumi's mother) (ep2-4) *Yu Kamio (神尾佑) as an agent (ep5) *Shigemitsu Ogi (ep10) Crew *'Original writing (manga):' Mei-chan no Shitsuji by Riko Miyagi *'Screenwriter:' Osho Furuya (古家和尚) *'Producer:' Fumi Hashimoto (橋本芙美) *'Director:' Junichi Ishikawa, Takao Kinoshita, Hidenori Joho (城宝秀則), Kazuyuki Iwata *'Music:' Shin Kono, Yu Takami Episodes #Good-Looking Butlers Granting the Desires of Women! #I'll Risk My Life To Protect You!! #I Want to Serve You #You Are The One I Need #Rihito Hugged Me #Kento's Big Confession #I'll Be By Your Side #A Duel! Rihito vs. Kento #Don't Die, Rihito! #Last Kiss Notes * to be added External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia